Timeless
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Kagome was just raking the fall leaves at her families shrine. Well, until her mother asks her to bring in the family's ancient sword for her one of her Grandfather's crazy stories. However, she wasn't expecting for the sword to pulse alive, and leap her into the well that transported her back 2,000 years into the past. Rating might change later.


Timeless: Kagome&Inutaisho Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha all rights are reserved.

Note: So, this is my first InuYasha fanfiction and I read a lot of Inutaisho and Kagome pairings and wanted to do one. So, this is my crazy attempt at writing one. Also, I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes grammar wise is my own. In addition, if someone can explain to me the difference in eras so I can add it somewhere into this chapter it would be much appreciated. I just couldn't find it in InuYasha Wiki. So thanks again for reading and please leave a comment at the end of the chapter.

Part One

She didn't like the shed that was housed by the ancient well. Her Grandfather's ancient relics were held there. She didn't believe in her Grandfather's stories about demons, priests, and priestesses. She held no belief in such things. Yet, here she was. Outside her family's shrine raking up the fall leaves.

The shed held a dark, ominous presence whenever she passed. She wouldn't go near it ever since she was a little girl. She always felt cold, and closed off. The sun was descending to set, so after the last of the leaves were raked, she shoved them into two black plastic bags. Giving a sigh in tiredness, she readily made her way to the inside of her house.

She could smell the goodness of the traditional dinner her mother was making. Well, until her mother yelled over her Brother, Souta, and her Grandfather's amusing conversation.

"Kagome, won't you get the sword for your Grandfather from the shed?" Kagome made a terrified look and paused. "Hurry along before it gets dark." Without another word, Kagome turned to go back outside.

She looked up to the sky to see it getting fainter in color as each second passed. Running to her family's ancient well and passing a corner she entered the shed. She flicked a switch so lights from above shined the empty darkened space.

Searching for the little step that had been placed to the left of the open way, after grabbing it and dragging it forward she placed it before her feet. Carefully, stepping up the step until her arms could reach ahead of her. Her hands felt a slim, black box that encased the ancient sword in which her Grandfather told stories about.

She never came into the shed, but knew where the sword had been placed. Even before she was terrified of the place, the sword had been here. Set in the same place as she blew the dust away that had collected from all the years that it had just sat there and out of use. She figured the sword would be decaying at the ends and tips of it, she stepped down from the step and sat the box on a table nearby. Opening it and surprising herself at how it looked.

It looked like new, it was a long thick sword as long as her arm, with a crimson jewel placed on the end of the handle. She gripped the sword to her person and left the shed thinking she would go back into her home and eat dinner, while listening to the wildness of her Grandfather's stories. But, than something weird happened.

Her family's ancient well started to glow, and the sword within her grasp pulsed like it was begging to go down the well. Then something unexpected happened and the sword came alive. Vines entangled her small wrist and leapt her in the air falling through the glowing well.

As lights that could be described as an Aurora Borealis passed, until she landed on the base of the well. Only to be roughly handled upward. "Help somebody!" She screamed, she was too preoccupied by the strange sword that she didn't really pay attention to the difference in landscape.

"Help!" she screamed again, and this time it seemed to work as she found someone following after her. "Help me." She pleaded. Until, she looked at her follower until he pulled out a sword that changed and morphed into a fang.

"Sounga, release her." Not even a second went by as she was now falling.

The man caught her before she could get any damage. But, she looked at her wrist to see blood covering her arm.

"I'm sorry for what Sounga has done to you. But, can I ask where you got it." The girl noticed for the first time that the man who saved her carried three swords. And one of them was the sword that she had brought through the well.

"I got it from my family's shed, and when I found it, it pulsed and dragged me through the well. Then I ended up in this place." She could see confusion in his eyes then realization.

"You're a time traveler?" She furrowed her brows in confusion, and really started to look at the man who had saved her.

He was built from top to bottom and wearing full armor. He had long silver hair that was tied and fell past his lower back. Along with red marks that adorned each side of his cheeks. His golden eyes made her cheeks redden. Aside from his armor, he wore a white kimono and hakama, and she noticed a white pelt that extends from both shoulders and trails behind.

Kagome blinked realizing he had asked her a question. "I guess. All I know is that well transported me to here. "Her savior stood up. "Well, it looks like we'll just have to guide you back."

He led the way. It air was quiet in between the both of them. "Can I ask for your name?" He paused.

"Touga." The silence remained as the final steps leaded them to an open valley, in which sat the ancient well.

"Well, thanks I guess for saving me." He reached for her palm and extended it to his lips.

"It was my pleasure." Kagome blushed and she had a weird feeling. A feeling that told her to stay and experience this vast world with him. She walked forward until she stopped. Turning around with one last look to Touga and leapt into well.

She was expecting the same lights that she saw the first time traveling between eras, but this time was different. For how there were no lights and she could still see the blue sky from the opening of the well. Along, with a confused Touga.

"Well, this just got far more interesting." He voiced.


End file.
